


Failure To Launch

by 8eyed8itch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Sadstuck, wow death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8eyed8itch/pseuds/8eyed8itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First death fic<br/>I tried<br/>I know TZ's not a godtier but i made her one just for the hell of it</p></blockquote>





	Failure To Launch

_Her death wasn't fair, but maybe it was just._

                She stands upright for a moment before she falls to her knees. You hear her body crumple on the ground with a soft _thud_ , cerulean blood beginning to pour from her chest. You bend down and kiss her swiftly, your lips only a brush against hers, then step back. You know she lies motionless, but it's only for a minute as her body recalibrates. You wait, knowing that she will turn over and sit up, glaring into your eyes while she throws the Octet at you like she did after a particularly grueling FLARP game when you decided to break the truce, waiting for the lucky roll that might blow you to bits this time. A minute passes with no sign of life. You try to steady your breathing and ignore the well of panic that’s beginning to build up deep in your gut. Ninety seconds...two minutes...two and a half... _She has to wake up_. You didn't do it the right way.

                But she doesn't stir. You hear no rustle of clothing, no jeering taunt about how she will always be better than you. How she will always win. Because you, Terezi Pyrope, can’t kill a god even though you are one.

All you can hear is the wind rustling her creased, flattened wings and the pounding of your own blackened heart. You smell the citrus of her soul leaving her body and the blueberry stickiness beginning to coagulate and suddenly you can't breathe. You can almost see her overconfident smirk leaving her bright eyes as she slid off the end of the blade you so carefully thrust between her delicate ribs, the last puff of fairy dust escaping from her wings as she landed on the ground. You feel the sting of tears you haven't yet shed over her, the very tears you have been holding in since you realized you fell in hatewith her. Dark teal droplets mix with the blue river that now stains her orange robe. As you smooth the hair away from her face, you realize that for the first time in all the sweeps that have passed since you stole her arm and lost your sight, you wish you could see.

                In Alternian lore, a god may only die if their death is heroic or just. It was not heroic. You wish it was fair. But maybe it was just, and that is enough for you.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First death fic  
> I tried  
> I know TZ's not a godtier but i made her one just for the hell of it


End file.
